


the gold of dreams

by psychobabblers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychobabblers/pseuds/psychobabblers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man and his box; a TARDIS and her doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the gold of dreams

The cloud of the dust that was the very soul of the TARDIS was a pure shimmering gold. Not the shiny, metallic kind that humans had fought so many wars, slaughtered so many of each other over. This was the gold that mattered. The gold of dreams and love. The kind of gold that could incite a time lord to steal a box to see the universe, with all its wonders, all its pain and tragedy. And somehow, the TARDIS and her doctor took the fabric of time and twisted it into something beautiful. It had to be worth it.


End file.
